


Fly Me to the Moon

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Routine, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Леонард знакомится в баре с симпатичным голубоглазым парнем. По какой-то причине парень кажется ему знакомым...
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Part I из цикла "Песни Уотершипского холма".

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you 

F. Sinatra, B. Howard

У Маккоя на душе было бы пусто, если бы не было так паршиво. Хотя, одно другому не мешает. В баре, который он выбрал сегодня, чтобы напиться, было довольно мало места, но хотя бы не так накурено. Впрочем, какая к чёрту разница. Он заказал бурбон, отхлебнул и уставился на стакан. Блядская жизнь. В голове опять крутились воспоминания о годах, прожитых с Джоселин. И что самое болезненное, не только последние два года, когда их отношения превратились в череду непрерывных скандалов, но и первые три. Вот она кидает вазу в стену. А вот смеётся, поправляя прядь волос. Воспоминания сменяли друг друга, мелькая, будто в старой семейной кинохронике. Она стонет, нежная и мягкая, обвившись ногами вокруг него, в их спальне, залитой полуденным светом. Она молчит, холодно и безразлично смотрит в сторону, поджав губы. Кричит на него. Плачет, обхватив себя руками и сидя на их дорогом диване, который она так долго выбирала. Они всё испортили. Всё полетело к чертям. Да ещё эти его непонятные приступы головной боли. Узел в груди сжался сильнее, и Маккой сделал очередной глоток. В висках возникла знакомая боль. Легче не стало, зато по телу разлилось тепло.

С маленькой сцены в углу бара послышались звуки гитары. Маккой узнал мелодию – старые добрые Simon & Garfunkel. Гитарист сидел на высоком стуле под светом единственного включённого софита, перебирал струны и, похоже, не собирался петь. Впрочем, песня выходила красивой и без голоса – основную линию парень вёл уверенно и мягко. Неплохая аранжировка. Всё, что сейчас нужно Леонарду, это немного покоя и хороший бурбон. Никаких скандалов больше. Никаких слёз и обвинений. Как же он устал. Мелодия лилась и лилась, воспоминания отпустили. Он просто слушал, смотрел на барную стойку, на свой стакан и виски в нём.  
В следующий раз он не стал искать новый бар, а пришёл в тот же самый. Тихое, спокойное место с приятной музыкой, где никто не будет приставать к доктору-неудачнику, где нет навязчивых девиц и шумных компаний. Заказал всё тот же бурбон. Маккой не любил изменять своим привычкам. Не в его возрасте менять вкусы. Он усмехнулся этой мысли. Не такой уж и старый – всего-то тридцатка, а рассуждает как развалина. Видимо, он не из прочного материала, раз неудавшийся брак его сломал… Но кому какое дело? Он посмотрел на сцену. На неё как раз вышел тот же парень, что и на прошлой неделе. Красная рубашка в шотландскую клетку, светлые джинсы, пшеничные волосы. Без забот и хлопот, наверное, живёт, подумал Маккой. Парень настроил гитару, проверил микрофон и уселся на свой высокий стул. После нескольких вступительных аккордов над баром поплыли знакомые строчки:

fly me to the moon  
and let me play among the stars  
let me see what spring is like on  
Jupiter and Mars

Парень, видимо, любил старую музыку. Неплохой выбор. Тембр у него оказался богатый и… подходящий что ли. Песня с незатейливыми словами тепло обволакивала Леонарда. Он расслабился и сделал ещё один глоток. В конце концов, он пытается начать новую жизнь. Он совсем недавно переехал в этот городок. Конечно, не бог весть что, но у него уже есть работа в местной больнице. Старый, но вполне пригодный для жизни дом. Ему многого не надо. После всего, что было — он это понял. Никакие дорогие диваны ему не нужны, всё это хотела Джоселин. Мысли опять завертелись по кругу, и он досадливо нахмурился, сделав глоток. Лучше просто пить и ни о чем не думать. Он опять посмотрел на сцену. Парень с гитарой пел, свободно развалившись на стуле и прикрыв глаза. Пальцы перебирали струны с обманчивой лёгкостью. Маккой сам не особо умел играть, но когда-то в старших классах пытался освоить инструмент. Он знал, как нелегко добиться такого уровня игры, какой демонстрировал сейчас этот парнишка с пшеничными волосами — тот доиграл и открыл глаза — с такими неправдоподобно голубыми глазами, додумал мысль Маккой. Интересно, как его занесло в эту дыру?

Пить в этом баре и слушать музыку стало входить у Маккоя в привычку. Постепенно он узнал почти весь — довольно широкий — репертуар паренька. Они кивали друг другу, Маккой садился за стойку, заказывал привычный бурбон, слушал и смотрел. Иногда он погружался в воспоминания. Иногда думал о работе. Некоторые мелодии вызывали в нем чувство неясной тоски, и он тихо вздыхал, поднося стакан к губам. В этот раз, правда, гитарист не стал уходить сразу. Скрутив шнуры и положив гитару в футляр, он оставил все на сцене и подсел к Маккою.

Бармен, протиравший стаканы, вопросительно взглянул на музыканта.  
— Ты все верно понял, Дэн, налей мне темного.  
— Какого именно, Джим?  
— На твой вкус, главное, чтоб потемней. Светлые сорта — это не моё, ты же знаешь.  
— Окей, пару сек.  
Парень повернулся к Маккою. В этот раз на нем опять была рубашка в шотландскую клетку, джинсы, как влитые, сидели на ладной заднице, а глаза… вблизи они оказались уж слишком синими. Линзы цветные он, что ли, носит?  
— Кстати, я Джим.  
— Да я уж понял.  
— Люблю начинать разговор с тупой фразы, разряжает обстановку, — улыбкой Джима можно было освещать шахты.  
— Леонард. Так значит светлые сорта — это не твоё?  
— Ага. Мой вкус — это тёмное пиво, тёмные углы в барах, ну, знаешь, чёрный юмор, брюнеты и так далее, – с совершенно непроницаемым лицом кивнул Джим.  
— А я думал, ты музыку любишь.  
Парень-то оказался наглым. Маккоя откровенно развлекал такой нехитрый подкат.  
— И давно ты это заметил? – Джим сверкнул глазами.  
Кажется, не один Леонард тут развлекался по полной.

— Да вот как-то трудно не заметить, учитывая, что без гитары я тебя в этом баре особо и не видел.  
— Я бы мог сказать что-нибудь пошлое, Лен, вроде того, что ты много без чего меня не видел, но не буду. Тем более, вот и моё пиво подъехало. Твоё здоровье! — Джим приветственно качнул бокалом и приложился к своему бокалу.  
Острословый засранец. Маккой сделал глоток бурбона.  
— Давно тут играешь?  
— С весны.  
— Аранжировки оригинальные у тебя.  
— Правда? Кое-что сам сделал, кое-что переснял. – Джим говорил невозмутимо, будто меткая похвала его не задела, но Маккоя было трудно обмануть. – Есть вещи, которые хотелось бы в полном составе сыграть, когда один, звучат не так.  
— Ну так играй в группе, собери бэнд.  
— А ты в этом городе много музыкантов видел? Те, кто есть, не особо интересуются старой музыкой. Тем более, платить в этом баре больше не будут, а если гонорар за вечер разделить на всех, то на каждого вообще не интересная сумма получается.  
— Я в городе не так давно и по барам кроме этого особо не шатаюсь. Так что сравнить не с чем.  
Оба глотнули из своих бокалов.  
— Я вообще-то тоже не так давно. Полгода примерно.  
— Путешествуешь?  
— Типа того. А ты?  
— А я нет. Работаю врачом в местном госпитале.  
— И заходишь выпить после тяжелой смены.  
— Угадал.  
С Джимом было спокойно. Маккой забыл, когда так же непринужденно разговаривал с незнакомцем. Обычно люди слегка робели перед его мрачным видом, а на работе пациенты обращались к нему с уважительным «доктор Маккой». За исключением тех, кого привезли в бессознательном состоянии.  
— Значит, у нас есть с тобой кое-что общее.  
— То, что мы оба в городе недавно?  
— То, что занимаемся любимым делом, – Джим посмотрел остро и прямо.  
Возразить было нечего. Да и не хотелось. У Маккоя возникло иррациональное ощущение, будто они давно знакомы, а разговор этот – так, формальность между двумя людьми, которые встретились после долгого перерыва и говорят ни о чем, просто радуясь компании друг друга. Глупая мысль конечно. И опасная.  
— Ладно. Что-то я задержался тут сегодня.  
— Неужели? – от синих глаз было сложно спрятаться, но и Маккоя не так-то просто пронять.  
— Ага. Ну, бывай.  
— До встречи, Боунс, — Джим как ни в чем не бывало, улыбнулся.  
Виски взорвались болью.  
— Как ты меня только что назвал? – прозвище звучало очень знакомо, но его раньше никто так не называл, он был в этом уверен.  
— Боунс, – на лице Кирка вдруг проступила неуверенность.  
— Почему именно “Боунс”?  
— Знаешь, понятия не имею. Просто вырвалось.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга. Тихая музыка бара, обстановка вокруг — всё это на мгновение показалось Маккою нелепым и чужим. Ерунда какая-то.  
— Не бери в голову, мне правда пора, — с этими словами Леонард поспешил прочь. Голова болела так, что хотелось её просто снять и выкинуть. Он не обернулся, поэтому не мог видеть, как Джим озадаченно смотрел ему вслед, а затем поморщился и потёр висок, будто тоже испытывал боль.

Головные боли досаждали Маккою уже давно. Последние пару лет – точно. Они то утихали на несколько недель, то возвращались с поразительным постоянством. Изредка случалось то, что он иронично называл на своём полуврачебном языке «кластерное мучение» — резкая боль, длящаяся несколько часов, которая локализовалась в разных участках, иногда она сопровождалась кратковременной потерей сознания. Джоселин сначала впадала в истерики во время приступов, но это и понятно, уж она-то врачом не была и не знала, что делать в таких ситуациях, и насколько всё плохо. Потом его беспомощность и мучения стали её раздражать, и в один прекрасный день на Маккоя свалилось всё вместе; всё, что, очевидно, копилось в её хорошенькой головке: и его постоянные задержки на работе, и возвращения в нетрезвом виде, и даже эти несчастные приступы головной боли. Конечно, когда они женились, будущая жизнь им обоим представлялась совсем другой. Но он не стал прекрасным принцем от этой женитьбы, а она не перестала злиться и обижаться на мелочи. Как могут два близких человека стать друг другу чужими? Запросто. В двадцать лет он бы не стал так говорить, в тридцать мог сказать с уверенностью, и его даже хватало на горькую иронию — иногда. Обследования и анализы ничего не дали, так что Леонард просто смирился с этим, как и с другими явлениями в своей жизни. Только однажды с ним случилось совсем непонятное. Это было уже после развода, когда он уехал из Атланты и просто скитался по городам, проедая последние деньги и периодически подрабатывая неквалифицированным трудом. Он проснулся на скамейке в парке, в одном из тех городишек, мимо которых держал путь. Голова опять раскалывалась, но самое странное – его одежда. Одет он был в какую-то странного вида синюю пижаму, как с маскарада или со съёмок фильма про будущее. Может он потерял сознание от приступа боли, и кто-то подшутил над ним? Слава богу, и его сумка валялась тут же. В ней нашёлся кошелёк с наличными. Телефон его пропал, зато вместо него лежал непонятный прибор. Леонард тогда словил приступ паники, потому что отключаться ненадолго – это одно, но вот провалы в памяти уже ни в какие ворота не лезли. Правда, в клинику он тогда не пошёл. Машина его оказалась припаркованной рядом со входом в парк – радовало, что хоть что-то кроме кошелька оказалось на месте. Поэтому Маккой купил себе нормальной одежды в первом попавшемся магазине, странный костюм выкинул — не будет же он в таком ходить, а прибор почему-то оставил, запихал на дно сумки. В тот момент хотелось не ломать голову над произошедшим, а только убраться из городка подальше.

— Так как насчёт прогуляться?  
Они опять сидели после выступления Джима в баре и пили пиво.  
— Ты вообще-то в первый раз спросил, — Леонард хмыкнул. — Но я не против. Знаешь какие-то места в этом славном маленьком захолустье?  
— Да, рядом есть одно место, Уотершипский холм. Оттуда хороший вид открывается. Когда у тебя следующий выходной?  
— Послезавтра, если не поставят дополнительную смену. — Леонард удивился сам себе. Обычно он не шёл с людьми на быстрый контакт, а согласиться на непонятную прогулку с малознакомым парнем — такого он и вовсе припомнить не мог. Были у него когда-то друзья в университете, но он бы назвал их скорее приятелями. Ощущение приятного предвкушения разлилось по животу и ниже, но он не подал вида. Джим выглядел довольным и расслабленным, но Маккой поставил бы на кон свою печень, что у того уже какой-то план в голове. Это была параноидальная мысль, но Маккой не мог от неё отделаться. С какого хрена ему знать, что у парня в голове творится?  
— Чего нахмурился? Передумал уже? — в голосе Джима послышалось напряжение.  
— Да нет, с чего бы. Так, мысли всякие. О том, какой я старый и тяжёлый на подъём.  
Джим хохотнул и хлопнул Леонарда по плечу, оставив руку на нём.  
— Тебе явно не помешает отдохнуть и развеяться, Лен. — Оба они избегали разговоров о "Боунсе", но это слово продолжало висеть между ними немым вопросом. Джим теперь называл Леонарда только Леном, а тот не протестовал. Главное, что голова не болела.

В утро назначенного дня Маккой проснулся удивительно легко. "Да, это тебе не на работу свое тело поднимать", саркастически сделал он замечание самому себе. Действительно, ощущение свежести утра и мысль о предстоящей прогулке с Джимом бодрили и наполняли хорошим настроением. Было в этом парнишке что-то родное и притягательное. С ним хотелось проводить время. И, повинуясь собственным желаниям, Маккой шёл к нему на встречу, отбрасывая малейшие проблески сомнений.

Погода благоволила.  
На холм они поднимались налегке, захватив с собой только немного снеди и пару бутылок воды. Джим шёл впереди, открывая вид на свою идеальную задницу, ловко петляя по тропинке и предупреждая Маккоя о коварных корнях или придерживая ветки, чтобы не хлестали того по лицу. Правда, сейчас, когда ноги начали уставать, Маккой уже не был так счастлив. А Кирк всё вёл за собой, шагая чуть ли не вприпрыжку. Что ж, разница в возрасте, хоть и не большая, давала о себе знать.  
— Долго ещё? — они остановились передохнуть, и Леонард пытался одновременно отдышаться и открыть бутылку с водой.  
— Ещё треть пути где-то, — Джим сверкнул улыбкой, наблюдая, как Леонард запрокидывает голову с бутылкой, и как дёргается его кадык. — Полегче, оставь на потом, наверху вообще-то ручьёв нет.  
— Наверху я попью из твоей бутылки.  
— Лен, ты говоришь, как засранец!  
— Правда? Как мило, — Маккой издал смешок, но оставил немного воды на потом.  
Поднялись на вершину они неожиданно. Деревья кончились, и тропинка запетляла между валунами. Джим и Леонард обошли самые крупные камни и остановились, глядя вниз, на город и простирающиеся вокруг поля — сколько хватало взгляда. Мир внизу был, как на ладони — казалось, ещё немного, и можно будет взлететь. Маккоя заполнило чувство свободы и бесконечного пространства, он дышал глубоко, но ему хотелось вдохнуть ещё глубже. Оба замерли в молчании на некоторое время.  
— Как тебе? — спросил, наконец, Джим, не оборачиваясь.  
— Я не мастак красиво говорить... — Леонард запнулся, — охуенное место, Джим.  
Тот обернулся, глядя без улыбки:  
— Я знал, что ты оценишь.  
Оба опять замолчали, наслаждаясь видом с холма.  
Потом они перекусили, сидя на камнях. Маккой ругался на ветер, взъерошивший ему волосы и мешающий бумаге с сэндвичами и сыром лежать неподвижно. Джим смеялся, пели невидимые птицы, над ними медленно плыли большие кучевые облака, и мир был безупречно красив.  
Когда они возвращались, Леонард поймал себя на мысли, что ни разу за весь день не подумал о Джоселин. Джим опять шёл впереди, и Маккой не мог заметить блуждающую улыбку на его губах.

В следующие выходные Джим пригласил Леонарда к себе домой, выпить пива, как он сказал. Конечно, начали они с пива. Потом Маккой вдруг выложил всё как на духу про свой неудавшийся брак, и Джим только кивал, глядя на него блестящими глазами. Потом они решили посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, но где-то к середине, во время одной из мелодраматичных сцен, Кирк вдруг повернул голову к Леонарду и положил руку ему на живот. Маккою не нужно было намекать дважды, он с силой притянул к себе Джима, и они начали целоваться так, будто это их последний раз. Потом они вытряхивали друг друга из одежды, одержимо и быстро дрочили один другому, горячо дыша друг другу в рот. Сидели, остывая и соприкасаясь разгорячёнными лбами, долго целовались, пока в фильме на заднем фоне разворачивались погони и пафосные признания. Потом они пошли в душ, где Джим опустился на колени перед Маккоем и чувственно отсасывал ему, наслаждаясь тяжёлой рукой в своих волосах. После душа они открыли по ещё одной бутылке пива, и Маккой всё никак не мог поверить в то, что случилось этим вечером, и не мог понять, почему он чувствует себя таким счастливым рядом с Джимом, а тот просто улыбался и говорил, как здорово ещё было бы сходить на Уотершипский холм, и что он собирается купить байк. В ту ночь Маккой остался у Джима и научился многим новым вещам, потому что у него никогда прежде не было мужчин. Почему, он не задумывался, просто — не случалось повода. Он постарался быть джентльменом, сделал всё от него зависящее и был доволен, слыша стоны Джима и видя, как тот заходится от удовольствия. Утром Леонард встал первым, приготовил блинчики с кленовым сиропом и сварил кофе, торопясь на работу. Он чувствовал себя цельным, как будто творец где-то там наверху всю жизнь вырезал Маккоя из своего невидимого материала, а этой ночью всё-таки решил закончить своё творение. Джим утром был тих и как-то неуверенно ел блинчики, но Леонард не давил.

Только прощаясь, Джим, наконец, будто бы решился:  
— Лен, спасибо за блинчики и...  
— Если тебе не понравилось, в следующий раз могу приготовить что-нибудь другое. — Леонард невозмутимо посмотрел в голубые глаза.  
— Значит, ты тоже хотел бы, чтобы это был не последний раз? — голубые глаза недоверчиво моргнули.  
— Не знаю, какая чушь тебе в голову втемяшилась, но я не любитель одноразовых перепихов, если ты об этом. Или как, Джимми-бой?  
— Я тоже. — Джим разгладил на рубашке Леонарда несуществующую складку и хмыкнул. — Я зайду за тобой в конце смены?  
— Без проблем. Но сегодня ночуем у меня.  
Спустя неделю, им надоело ночевать друг у друга по очереди, и они приняли решение поселиться у Леонарда, потому что его квартира была больше.  
На очередных выходных Леонарда они решили опять сходить на Уотершипский холм. Никакого предчувствия у Маккоя не было тогда. Да и откуда ему взяться? Но позже он много раз спрашивал себя, как всё сложилось бы, не упади тогда Джим.

***

Как тот актер, который, оробев,  
Теряет нить давно знакомой роли,  
Как тот безумец, что, впадая в гнев,  
В избытке сил теряет силу воли, —

Так я молчу, не зная, что сказать,  
Не оттого, что сердце охладело.  
Нет, на мои уста кладет печать  
Моя любовь, которой нет предела.

У. Шекспир

Они спускались с Уотершипского холма, и Джим был как обычно впереди. Иногда приходилось держаться за стволы деревьев или разворачивать корпус, чтобы спускаться было безопасней, но он проделывал всё это играючи, иногда в прыжке или скользя вниз по траве. О чём они говорили, Леонард не помнил, только вдруг Джим замолк на полуслове и, нелепо взмахнув руками, упал. Маккой почувствовал волну паники, достиг Джима в два прыжка и наклонился над ним. Глаза того были закрыты.

_Где мой трикодер, надо срочно осмотреть Джима. Капитан — в первую очередь._

Что? Какой трикодер? Какой... капитан?  
Голова Маккоя взорвалась нестерпимой болью, и в следующую секунду всё накрыла тьма.  
Он приходил в себя постепенно, не понимая, где находится. Вокруг были деревья, рядом на тропинке, раскинув руки, лежал Джим, без сознания, почему-то не в форме. И тут в голову Маккоя одной огромной волной хлынули воспоминания. Он скорчился, обхватил голову руками, зажмурился, но события мелькали в голове бешеным калейдоскопом. Вот они с Джимом знакомятся в шаттле, вот поступают в академию Звёздного Флота, взорванный Вулкан, он — начальник медслужбы Энтерпрайз, пятилетняя миссия, высадка на планету с неопознанной формой жизни. Почему-то эта форма жизни знала, как зовут капитана и главу медицинской службы корабля. И потребовала именно их присутствия. После приветствия им сказали, что готовы сделать подарок землянам, их обездвижили и перенесли в другое место. И, как теперь подозревал Маккой, в другое время. Снабдили некоторыми ложными воспоминаниями и навыками для жизни в соответствующем времени, а мозг услужливо достроил остальное. Подарок был довольно странным, больше похожим на издевательство — так дети играют с маленькими жучками, перенося их с листа на лист или строя им лабиринты в песочнице.

Получается, что его пробуждение в парке с коммуникатором и в форме — не было ничьей шуткой, а оказалось точкой отсчёта, началом пребывания на этой планете. Точнее, на Земле 21 века, если они вообще находились в своей вселенной. Всё это пронеслось в голове Леонарда за несколько секунд, а затем боль стала отступать. Он вздохнул и смог наконец опустить руки. Его сильно тошнило, но первостепенной задачей было осмотреть капитана. Человека, с которым в их прежней жизни Маккоя связывала крепкая дружба — и только она. Хватит. Сейчас он врач, он должен быть профессионалом! Леонард подполз к Джиму и принялся за осмотр. На затылке кровь, но сильных повреждений не было, вид кожных покровов и частота дыхания говорили о стабильности состояния. Что ж, опасности для жизни, похоже нет. Джим застонал и попытался открыть глаза.  
— Боунс...  
— Лежи спокойно, парень, ты крепко приложился о камень.  
— Боунс, как же голова болит, блять...  
— Ш-ш, не дергайся хоть несколько минут, ты кровью истекаешь.  
Джим вздохнул и прекратил делать попытки схватиться за голову или встать. Маккой разорвал свою рубашку на полосы и сделал повязку, чтобы остановить кровь.  
— Ты меня напугал, знаешь? Ты как мальчишка иногда, вот надо было тебе скакать, а не перешагивать через препятствия, Джим, — говорил Леонард сердито, помогая другу встать.  
— Опять ворчишь, Боунс, как всегда... — Джим прошёл пару шагов, остановился и поднёс руку к голове. Поднял на Леонарда широко раскрытые глаза. И в этом взгляде тот прочёл всё — нахлынувшие воспоминания, новое узнавание, понимание, кто они на самом деле. Страх, что всё закончилось.  
Закончилась их красивая сказка — о двух родственных душах, случайно встретившихся в маленьком городке, о любви и страсти, звуках гитары и ветре на вершине Уотершипского холма.  
— По крайней мере, — Джим издал короткий, горький смешок, — мы с тобой нашли друг друга.  
Леонард вздохнул и потёр лицо. Что он мог ответить? Что его потянуло к заднице и красивым глазам Кирка, поэтому он и остался тогда в том баре?  
— Сейчас надо тебя подлатать, так что пошли в больницу, Джим.  
— Может, поможешь?  
— Ты головой ударился, а не ноги переломал. Пошли.  
_К нам вернулась память, Джим. Прости, но сказка закончилась. Настоящие Кирк и Маккой только друзья, друзья и соратники._  
— Вот ты вредный! — Джим угрюмо поплёлся вперёд нетвёрдыми шагами.  
— Как и всегда. Эй, только не торопись, мне совсем не улыбается вытаскивать тебя из какого-нибудь оврага.  
— Да понял я!  
Леонард только мотнул головой и пошёл следом.

Добрались до больницы быстро, в обоюдном напряжённом молчании. Сегодня была не его смена, поэтому Маккой отдал Кирка на поруки дежурившему врачу — сделать снимок, обработать и зашить рану, а сам не стал ждать и направился домой. Очень хотелось побыть одному. Начинались сумерки, но Леонард решил не включать свет — вечерний сумрак соответствовал настроению. Он прошёл сначала на кухню, попил воды. Аппетита не было, несмотря на несколько часов, проведённых на свежем воздухе. Открыл дверь в свою спальню, которую в последние пару недель они с Джимом делили вместе. Одеяло было заправлено наспех, на кровати валялась футболка Кирка, там же лежали его наушники.

_Почти как в общежитии Академии — его вещи на моей койке, просто потому, что он их бездумно разбрасывал по всей комнате. Почти._

Но тогда ему не хотелось подойти и взять футболку, прижаться носом, вдохнуть этот до боли родной запах, который будто пропитывал насквозь, доходил до самого нутра. Он не стал подходить к кровати, а пошёл опять на кухню, достал из холодильника пиво и выбрался на задний двор. Потом ещё пару раз возвращался за очередной бутылкой на кухню. Так его и застал Кирк — сидящим на скамье во дворике позади тёмного дома, с бутылкой в руке. У ног Леонарда, рядом со скамьёй, стояли ещё две пустые. На голове у Кирка теперь белела аккуратная повязка.  
— Боунс.  
— Как голова? — в темноте выражения лица Джима видно не было, но сейчас Маккой чувствовал, что даже рад этому.  
— Лучше уже. И головные боли ушли.  
— Ага, у меня тоже. Видимо, мигрени были... из-за промывания мозгов.  
— Слушай, я...  
— Давай не будем! — прервал Маккой. Алкоголь сделал слова резче. — Мы застряли с тобой на Земле в этом времени, в каком-то захолустье, и последнее, что я хочу сейчас, это выяснять, как так получилось, что мы... — Он не нашёл слов и предпочёл глотнуть из бутылки.  
— Ты жалеешь? — голос Джима дрогнул, но Леонард не уловил, какая эмоция промелькнула в нём.  
— В наших мозгах конкретно покопались, Джим. Это были не мы. Не я. Не ты. Настоящие “мы” были друзьями, понимаешь? В дальней комнате есть второй диван, можешь спать на нём, если не хочешь снимать отдельную квартиру. Или поменяемся, мне всё равно.

Джим постоял ещё некоторое время, ничего не отвечая. Потом повернулся и ушёл в дом. В комнате зажёгся свет и упал на траву, вытягиваясь по газону двора длинным неровным четырёхугольником. Леонард вздохнул и потёр под левой ключицей. В районе сердца противно покалывало.

***

Well, was I supposed to wait for you sweetheart?  
And hide away the shame  
Yes I keep it all inside  
Though the thought had crossed my mind  
To do all the things I regret and we don't want that

We don't want that  
We don't want that  
We don't want that  
Oh no

I Can't Go on Without You, KALEO

Они не обсуждали план дальнейших действий, Кирк просто попросил у Маккоя на следующий день его коммуникатор и заказал множество деталей и микросхем с доставкой. Он переселился в дальнюю комнату, простаивавшую раньше без дела, и сделал из неё одновременно спальню и мастерскую. Леонард не лез с расспросами, понятно было, что Джим решил собрать какой-то прибор для связи. Чьи сигналы он собирался ловить и что потом с ними делать, Маккоя не интересовало, он не верил почему-то, что из этого может выйти толк. И не хотел думать о том, что было бы, если бы Кирк не упал и не ударился головой. Очевидно, что эмоциональный всплеск сломал стену в разуме Леонарда, отчего к тому вернулась память, а на Джима повлияло падение и, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть — манера общаться Маккоя, который на тот момент уже восстановил истинные воспоминания. Единственное, что он мог сделать — это составить меню Джима, с учётом всего, что он помнил о его аллергиях, а также добавить рекомендации по режиму работы и отдыха. Просто потому, что знал — тот способен довести себя до ручки в погоне за собственной продуктивностью.

Внутри поселилась пустота, которую отчаянно хотелось заглушить. Он взял как можно больше смен в больнице и почти не появлялся дома. Отношения с коллегами на работе не складывались особенно тепло, а сейчас и подавно. Медсёстры начали сторониться, перешептываясь по углам и жалуясь на его скверный характер. Ну и ладно. В последнюю очередь его интересовало, что о нём думают другие.

Приходил Маккой уставший, только чтобы поесть и поспать, периодически оставлял почти всю зарплату на тумбочке в коридоре — для деталей Джима. Редкие выходные проводил с бутылкой виски или с пивом. Он чувствовал, что похудел и осунулся, нервы были не в порядке, с каждым днём всё сильней казалось, что реальность трещит по швам, но у него не было сил, чтобы остановить это. Джим готовил и занимался уборкой, уходил играть в бар, но дома перестал брать гитару в руки, занимаясь в основном передатчиком. Неделя шла за неделей, деталей в комнате Джима становилось всё больше. Казалось бы, они вернулись к старым отношениям, восстановили себе память, но Маккой день ото дня чувствовал себя всё более паршиво. Иногда их свободное время совпадало, и тогда они перекидывались словами, как раньше в общежитии, о том, как прошла смена в больнице или о разных незначительных вещах.

После одной из особенно тяжёлых смен Маккой не пошёл сразу домой, а завернул в бар. Почему-то опять вспомнилась Джоселин. По сути, из воспоминаний о ней оказались ложными только те, что были связаны с приступами головной боли, остальное так и осталось при нём. И ещё он вспомнил свою дочь, маленькую Джоанну, которая теперь так далеко, что вообразить трудно — в другом времени. Идея нарезаться в баре была так себе, потому что добраться до дома оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Бармен вызвал ему такси, потому что сам он набрать номер не смог. Наконец, кое-как вывалившись из автомобиля, он нетвёрдой походкой направился к дому. Свет горел только в комнате Джима, и Леонард как был в обуви и куртке, так и пошёл в свою комнату, по дороге обо что-то споткнувшись и чуть не упав. Завалился на кровать, обнял подушку и расплакался, как мальчишка. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, стереть себе память, забыть проведенное вместе с Джимом время, забыть Уотершипский холм, но он не мог, как ни старался. Он не обратил внимания, когда дверь комнаты тихо приоткрылась.

— Ой-ей, Боунс... Давай-ка мы тебя разденем. — Тихий голос Джима совсем рядом. Леонард попытался справиться со своим малодушным приступом и зашмыгал носом. Он почувствовал, как с него снимают куртку и ботинки. Рука Джима гладила его по спине, потом он ощутил, как пальцы осторожно зарылись в волосы. — Сколько ты выпил, дружище... — Вопрос остался риторическим, потому что он всё равно был не в состоянии сейчас ответить. Его перевернули, в голове мелькнула мысль, что Джиму совсем не понравилось то, что он увидел. Лица коснулись горячие пальцы, смахивая высыхающую слезу. Хотелось поцеловать эти пальцы, и он стиснул зубы, а потом неожиданно почувствовал сухие губы на своих.  
— Джим, не надо...  
— Всё нормально. Тебе сейчас нужно это. Я позабочусь.  
— Они промыли нам мозги, ты не обязан...  
— Расслабься только один раз, расслабься и помолчи.  
Он слышал шуршание одежды, чувствовал прикосновения, ощущал губы на шее, груди, животе, он потерялся в ощущениях, кажется, даже стонал. Но вспомнить точно на следующее утро не мог. Проснулся он нагим, накрытый одеялом, в чистой постели. Кирка в доме не было, смена Леонарда начиналась через три часа, так что он успел ещё поесть и сходить в душ. Вечером они пересеклись на кухне, но Джим не стал упоминать о том, что произошло ночью, а просто предложил апельсинового сока. Леонард пообещал себе больше не надираться в барах.

Шли дни за днями, и уже через месяц ему стало казаться, что та ночь ему просто приснилась. Единственное, он уже не чувствовал нарастающей тоски. Пришло какое-то смирение. Они так далеко от Энтерпрайз, но Маккой никогда не обманывал себя — настоящий его дом был рядом с Джимом. Дом — там, где сердце.

***

Слабый удар в оконное стекло, как если бы в него было что-то брошено, затем обильное падение чего-то лёгкого, словно песка, который кто-то сыпал из верхнего этажа, затем падение ширилось, упорядочивалось, приобретало ритм, становилось текучим, звучным, музыкальным, несметным, всеобъемлющим — это был дождь.

М. Пруст

За окном лило, как из ведра. Маккой сидел на диване и расфокусированно смотрел на картинки, сменяющие друг друга в старом телевизоре. Звук был отключен, поэтому шум дождя наполнял комнату равномерным шуршанием. Маккой поднёс ко рту стакан с бурбоном и сделал ещё глоток. Это был один из тех дней, когда безразличие вдруг сменялось чувствами, и тогда он опять принимался за бутылку. Как же всё заебало.  
Из спальни звуки не доносились, но он знал, что Джим опять мастерит там свой ретранслятор. Пусть играет в инженера. Если ему это нужно — пускай. Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как к ним вернулась память. Они застряли в этом долбаном двадцать первом веке с его древними технологиями и представлениями — застряли безвозвратно, пора было это признать. Но Кирк признавать не хотел, и кто такой Маккой, чтобы его уговаривать?

Каждый спасается как может.

Он посмотрел на стакан в руке. Дождь убаюкивал. Мысли вошли в привычную колею. В конце концов, если они останутся здесь, ничего страшного не произойдет — это тоже нужно было признать. Они всё ещё будут друг у друга... Ага, держи карман шире. Лучшие друзья, блять. С хирургической точностью промытыми мозгами. Столько лет дружбы, а стоило потерять память, так сразу полезли друг к другу в трусы. И ладно бы дело ограничилось только этим. И ладно Кирк, с его блядской натурой, но он-то сам, он — каков молодец. Гомофобом Маккой не был, но и не помнил, чтобы увлекался парнями. В своей настоящей жизни, — напомнил он себе. После зачистки мозгов и перемещения во времени его вкусы изменились. А может, ты всегда врал самому себе, Леонард? Убеждал себя в собственной правильности, ты же врач, ты же спасаешь людей, ты должен быть примерным мужем, отцом и семьянином и всё в этом духе. Разве не помнишь, как заглядывался на своего одноклассника в старшей школе? А задница Кирка? Ты последний болван, если и дальше будешь продолжать отмахиваться от всех тех случаев, когда ты невзначай на неё пялился. Ещё до перехода. Маккой вздохнул, постарался затолкать надоедливый внутренний голос подальше… и немедленно выпил.

На следующий день опять разгорелся спор. Они не первый раз обсуждали это, но всё сводилось к одному и тому же.  
— Боунс, пойми. — Джим встал и начал ходить по комнате. Бутылка бурбона была выпита ими уже более чем наполовину, поэтому шаги оказались не очень ровными, но никто из них этого не замечал. — Я капитан корабля, хоть и нахожусь сейчас очень далеко от него во времени и пространстве. Никто с меня этой ответственности не снимал. Я работаю на результат.  
— Если ты себя угробишь, собирая эту свою железку, никакого результата тем более не будет.  
— Я выполняю все твои предписания, Боунс! И лучше посмотри на себя, от тебя действительно скоро одни кости останутся.  
— Как помочь себе я подумаю сам. А вот ты делаешь, что нужно, пока я рядом и не сплю. Не ты ли встал сегодня ночью, чтобы поехать в другой город за одной единственной деталью?  
— Да пока её прислали бы почтой, я бы уже состарился. А время не ждёт!  
Маккой хмыкнул.  
— Не ждёт, говоришь... Ну-ну. Как твой... друг, я тебе хочу напомнить, что ты и так делаешь всё, что в твоих силах. С _максимально_ возможной скоростью.  
Джим резко остановился и сжал кулаки.  
— Боунс. Мне надоело, прости. Пора уже признать, что мы с тобой не друзья. Не только друзья.  
— Окей. Тогда кто? — внутри Маккоя вскипало тёмное нечто. Обычно после этого они с Джос начинали друг на друга орать, но он не мог остановиться. — Коллеги и соратники? Братья по несчастью? Бывшие любовники? Два клоуна, безнадёжно застрявших на старушке-земле?  
Кирк втянул в себя воздух и медленно выдохнул.  
— Мы с тобой договорились оставаться друзьями три месяца назад. Это так, да. — Он посмотрел на Леонарда тяжёлым взглядом. — Но для меня это ничего не изменило. Мне похрен, промыли нам мозги или нет, поверь. Абсолютно плевать. Я старался, честно. Но мне надоело видеть, как ты винишь себя непонятно непонятно в чём. Я не хочу быть только другом.

_Всё-таки придётся признать неизбежное._

— Я подозревал. — Маккой допил из стакана и поставил его на столик.  
Правда была в том, что, хотя они с Джимом и договорились условно вернуться к отношениям, которые связывали их до всего этого дерьма с перемещением во времени и потерей памяти, фактически, исчез только сам секс. Они продолжали заботиться друг о друге, как и раньше. Они жили в одном доме, и было естественным разделять обязанности так же, как и в общежитии Академии, разве что сдачу белья в прачечную заменила стирка. И они продолжали хотеть друг друга, это было ясно, как день. Тот ночной случай после бара однозначно подтверждал это. Но если они начнут... Леонард даже в уме не мог подобрать правильное слово. Если они будут вместе, то для него, Леонарда, это будет — слишком. Просто признать, что тебя кто-то перекроил, покопался в мозгах и изменил настройки — насколько это нормально? Не станет ли это началом катастрофы? Если, к примеру, им проведут по возвращению реабилитационную терапию, и прежние вкусы, привычки вернутся? А если они всё же смогут выбраться с Земли и попасть на Энтерпрайз, там будут и другие. Придётся делить внимание Джима со Споком, как и раньше. Спок. Вот веселье-то.  
У Леонарда вырвался резкий смешок.  
— А вулканец? Я отлично помню историю с Кроллом. "Что бы я без тебя делал, Спок", — пьяно передразнил он. — Вот с кем бы у тебя вышел идеальный роман, не находишь? Ты и так носишься с ним как с писаной торбой, и не надо отнекиваться.  
Джим поморщился.  
— Знаешь, что ты сейчас делаешь? Устраиваешь мерзкую сцену ревности, вот что. Возможно, если бы у меня не было тебя, а у Спока Нийоты, между нами и возникло что-то, я не знаю. Я не господь бог, чтобы знать все вероятности и гадать на кофейной гуще. Но сейчас у меня есть шанс, и я его точно не упущу, Боунс. Называй, как хочешь, но ты от меня теперь не отделаешься. Никогда.  
— “Никогда” — это страшное слово, Джим. “Всегда” и “никогда” — я в них не верю.  
— Поэтому ты и проебал свой брак. Но тогда у тебя не было Джима Кирка.  
Джим оказался совсем рядом, синие глаза продирали душу. _К чёрту все!_ Руки Маккоя сами потянулись к нему, привычным движением усаживая на колени.  
— Знаешь, кто ты? — Маккой скользнул руками под рубашку, оглаживая спину Джима.  
— Кто? — тот подался вперед, притираясь ближе, и склонился над ухом Леонарда.  
— Самый упрямый засранец, которого я только знаю и... ой! Больно же, Джим!  
Кирк весело рассмеялся.  
— А ты самый ревнивый доктор с самыми вкусными ушами на свете.  
— Только ушами?  
— С самыми вкусными губами... вкусным... всем...  
— Как же мне тебя на хватало, парень.  
— И с самым романтичным сердцем.  
— Я этого не слышал.  
— Не порть момент, я слишком долго ждал, чтобы потрахаться, так что — всё ты слышал...

И они занялись самым нежным и чувственным сексом, какой Маккой в своей жизни помнил.

***

Леонард заваривал чай, когда в кабинете что-то загрохотало, и Джим ворвался на кухню.

— Получилось! — он сжал Маккоя в объятьях, поднял и начал кружить, смеясь.  
— Джимми-бой, у меня чайник в руке, поставь меня на место!.. Спасибо. — Маккой, наконец, смог вернуть чайник на плиту и повернулся к Джиму.  
— Боже, парень, это охрененная новость.  
— Корабль бетазоидов, они засекли мой сигнал! — глаза у Джима так сияли, что на них почти больно было смотреть.  
Маккой взъерошил ему волосы.  
— Ты сделал это.  
Джим уткнулся ему в плечо и прошептал почти неразборчиво:  
— Мы сделали. Без тебя я бы давно психанул. Или нет, не так. Я возможно бы даже _не вспомнил_ , что есть другая жизнь и Энтерпрайз, понимаешь?  
У Маккоя закололо в груди. Всё, что он смог, это выдавить:  
— Конечно, понимаю. Я самый понимающий доктор на свете.  
Оба рассмеялись.  
Джим выпрямился и обернулся к двери в кабинет.  
— Они выйдут на связь опять через пару минут, я пойду, постараюсь растолковать им, что к чему.  
— Вперед, капитан. — Маккой улыбнулся. Когда Джим исчез за дверью, лицо Леонарда приняло задумчивое выражение. Он опять взял чайник, постоял с ним секунду и вернул на место. Потом открыл шкафчик и достал бутылку лучшего бренди, припасённого ими для особого случая. Вот этот случай и наступил. В душе Маккоя поднялась волна сомнений. Руки разливали бренди, доставали из холодильника и резали ветчину, а в голове крутились мысли. Если всё получится, и они вернутся на Энтерпрайз — что останется между ними, а что уйдет? Отношения между членами экипажа были официально разрешены только в случае одинакового статуса, а по факту Джим был его начальником. Опуститься до скрытой интрижки? После нескольких месяцев совместной жизни Леонард не собирался заниматься ничем подобным. Он вздохнул. К чему бы ни пришёл Джим, никто из них корабль не покинет. Кирк — потому что корабль его любовь, а экипаж — семья. Маккой — потому что есть Джим, которого нужно спасать и лечить. Маккой опрокинул стакан с бренди в себя и налил ещё. Поставил всё на поднос и понёс в кабинет. Как-нибудь выпутаются, главное, что у них появился шанс.

Им пришлось побывать на корабле бетазоидов для того, чтобы убедить тех в подлинности своей истории. На начало 21 века Федерации, конечно же, ещё не существовало, поэтому они просто рассказали те факты из истории бетазоидов, которые изучали в Академии, а доктор добавил ещё и знания в области ксеноанатомии, которые мог припомнить. Оба понимали, что основную роль сыграло то, что бетазоиды были телепатами — ведь одно дело, встретить полусумасшедших, говорящих о путешествиях во времени и пространстве, и совсем другое дело — выслушать краткий экскурс в историю Бетазеда вплоть до настоящего времени. Окончательное решение помогло принять поведение капитана Кирка и доктора Маккоя. Зная, что блокировать эмоции других полностью бетазоиды не могут, оба старались вести себя как можно более аккуратно на эмоциональном уровне. А искренность и дружеское расположение те и так почувствовали от землян. Сразу после принятия решения о транспортировке людей в нужный им пункт назначения, им дали час на сборы и сообщили о том, что добираться на планету Хранителя они будут в грузовом отсеке корабля, чтобы в часы отдыха не мешать бетазоидам спать своими громкими мыслями и чувствами. Что ж, учитывая разрозненность рас квадранта Альфа Млечного пути на начало 21 века, и на том спасибо. Их сигнал мог засечь, к примеру, орионский пиратский корабль, со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.

Собирались в спешке. Леонарду не хотелось оставлять дом грязным и разворошённым, поэтому он складывал мусор со всех комнат в большой мешок, что мог — расставлял, что мог — закрывал, наводил хотя бы видимость порядка. Джим копался в своей комнате, разбирая передатчик. Не нужно было никому в этом времени знать о технологиях будущего. Они договорились не брать с собой много вещей, в конце концов, на Энтерпрайз будет всё необходимое. Маккой написал короткую записку хозяину дома о том, что уезжает, сходил к соседке миссис Кэнрол и попросил передать. Уплачено было за месяц вперед, поэтому никаких обязательств у него больше не оставалось. Затем он достал из холодильника ветчину и сыр, вытащил из шкафа две банки бобов и хлеб, положил всё это в сумку. Добавил ещё бутылку с водой, складной нож и фонарик. И мини-аптечку. На всякий случай. Кто знает, куда ещё их может закинуть судьба — лучше быть готовым заранее. Шум из комнаты Кирка прекратился, видимо, передатчик был успешно разобран.

— Боунс? — Джим появился в дверях кухни, выглядел он почему-то нервным.  
— Что случилось? Только не говори мне, что бетазоиды отказались нас забирать или что-то в этом роде. — Маккой повернулся обратно к сумке и стал проверять, плотно ли закрыты все карманы.  
— Да нет, с чего ты так решил...  
— Ну тогда давай собираться, Джим! У нас пятнадцать минут осталось.  
— Я почти всё собрал, даже гитару упаковал. Не играл со времен поступления в Академию, но теперь хочу взять её с собой. И мне надо с тобой поговорить кое о чём.

Неуверенная интонация Джима Леонарду не понравилась. Неужели всё-таки попросит забыть всё, что было, и остаться друзьями? Проклятый Устав Звёздного флота. Проклятое всё. Он повернулся и сложил руки на груди, прислонившись к столешнице.

— Хорошо. Я тебя слушаю.

Джим взволнованно пригладил волосы, засунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда маленькую коробочку с закруглённой крышкой. В таких обычно продавали драгоценности. Серьги, к примеру. Или что-то другое. По спине Маккоя побежали мурашки.

— Я хочу кое-что предложить тебе, Боунс. Но мне надо знать, согласишься ли ты. Не хочется выглядеть полным идиотом, понимаешь?..  
— Как я могу согласиться, если ты не говоришь, что будешь предлагать?  
— Не строй из себя дурака, ты понял, о чём я. Так что? — Джим не улыбался. Выглядел он как натянутая струна.  
— Там кольца, Джим? — у Леонарда внезапно вспотели руки. На кухне стало как-то душно.  
— Да.  
— А у меня есть время подумать?  
— Сколько угодно. Если ты захочешь, я сейчас спрячу их обратно в карман, и не заговорю о них, пока ты не созреешь. Я согласен на любой вариант: быть друзьями, быть друзьями с привилегиями, на тайный роман. Коробочка подождёт столько, сколько нужно. — Джим сглотнул и продолжил. — Она может вообще не дождаться тебя, если ты не захочешь этого. Но мои чувства не изменятся, Боунс.  
— То есть, никаких невыигрышных сценариев? — у Маккоя почему-то защипало в глазах.  
— Никаких.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я доктор, а не грёбаная невеста на выданье? Что тебе придётся терпеть мой характер до конца дней своих? — голос почему-то дрожал.

Джим засмеялся тихо и радостно. Подошёл вплотную к Леонарду. Вытащил коробочку, открыл её, достал оттуда кольцо. Руки его дрожали.

— Леонард Горацио Маккой, — он запнулся и продолжил почти скороговоркой, — готов ли ты взять в мужья Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, стоящего перед тобой, как придурок, который вот-вот уронит кольца, потому что у него слишком сильно дрожат руки?  
Маккой крепко обнял Джима, в горле стоял комок. И хрипло выдохнул откуда-то из самой глубины себя наружу:  
— Да.

***

If I told you that I loved you  
You'd maybe think there's something wrong  
I'm not a man of too many faces  
The mask I wear is one

Shape Of My Heart, Sting

Добрались до планеты Хранителя без происшествий. Джим провёл некоторое время с капитаном корабля бетазоидов, объясняя причины, по которым они не могут рассказать о будущем Бетазеда. Вмешательство в будущее слишком опасная вещь, чтобы ставить на ней эксперименты. Его услышали и не стали настаивать. Капитан корабля заинтересовался земным струнным инструментом, поэтому часть пути Джим развлекал экипаж в зоне отдыха. На подколы Маккоя про новую специализацию придворного барда он не реагировал, только пообещал, что напишет песню про его характер и болючий гипошприц и споёт в комнате отдыха на Энтерпрайз.

Хранитель оказался благосклонен к ним, однако предупредил, что за всё придётся заплатить свою цену — как за перемещение во времени, так и за перенос в пространстве. На вопросы о том, какую именно цену придётся заплатить, Хранитель не ответил. Что ж, служба в Звёздном Флоте подразумевает способность отказываться от воображаемых будущих благ ради пользы обществу, поэтому ни капитан, ни доктор не раздумывали слишком долго, прежде чем согласиться. Они шагнули через арку Хранителя.

На злополучной планете, куда они переместились, стояла тишина, как и в первый раз. Маккой поёжился от этого неестественного молчания. Небо цвета морской волны всё так же колыхалось, расцвеченное сиянием. Джим крикнул, подняв голову:  
— Мы вернулись!  
Непонятно откуда раздался знакомый голос, скорее понятный на уровне мышления, так как переводчиков при них не было, а язык, на котором говорило существо, был явно чужд речевому аппарату известных в галактике гуманоидных рас:  
— Мы рады, что вы смогли принять подарок.  
— Я бы хотел прояснить кое-что. — Джим огляделся вокруг, но никакого физического присутствия, как и в первый раз, рядом не было, поэтому он просто продолжил говорить в тишине планеты. — Вы насильно переместили нас в другое время и место, вложили ложные воспоминания. Для нас, людей, такой поступок не считается дипломатичным, тем более, он не похож на подарок. В нашей культуре принято спрашивать, прежде чем оказывать на другого индивида какое-либо существенное влияние. Мы пришли к вам с миром, чтобы установить контакт, в ответ же получили совсем другое!  
— Мы приняли бы это замечание, если бы ваш уровень развития хоть немного приближался к нашему, землянин. Но это не так. Считайте, что мы сделали вам подарок — помогли вам глубже понять себя. А вы, в свою очередь, развлекли нас. Ритуал обмена любезностями, как это принято у подобных вашей гуманоидных рас, состоялся. — Прогремел голос. Затем послышался шелест, и Маккой понял, что это эквивалент смеха.  
— Да вы просто промыли нам мозги!.. — Маккоя подмывало сказать ещё что-нибудь насчёт уровня развития здешних жителей, но Джим успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Не в том смысле, в котором ты думаешь, гуманоид. Твои чувства всегда принадлежали только тебе, мы лишь временно подправили факты в ваших головах и добавили несколько физических предметов, чтобы вы могли приспособиться к жизни в изменившихся условиях.  
Леонард и Джим посмотрели друг на друга. У Маккоя вдруг закружилась голова. Может в атмосфере планеты какие-то перепады давления, иначе как объяснить эту неожиданную лёгкость во всем теле?  
— Но хватит разговоров. Если вы захотите продолжить сотрудничество, мы всегда будем здесь. На вашем корабле больше нет тех, кому нужен наш подарок. Пришлите другой корабль.  
— Мы примем к сведению ваши пожелания. — Джим вздохнул. — Но не могу обещать, что на данный момент Федерация готова к такой форме сотрудничества. Перемещения во времени могут повлиять отрицательно на историю Земли, наши технологии не настолько развиты, чтобы просчитывать результаты такого вмешательства.  
— Что есть время? — существо опять засмеялось. — Раньше нас почитали как богов и посещали, чтобы вознести хвалу и найти ответы на свои вопросы. Отпускаю вас, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк и Леонард Горацио Маккой. В том времени, которое для вас является будущим, почитатели придут опять. Мы подождём.

Кирк раскрыл свой коммуникатор.  
— Кирк вызывает Энтерпрайз.  
— Сулу на связи!  
— Поднимайте двоих на борт. Переговоры окончены.  
— Слушаюсь, капитан!

Через несколько мгновений их уже окружали стены транспортаторной. За пультом стоял молодой сотрудник отдела связи. Маккой забыл его имя. Он поднял голову от пульта и застыл, широко раскрыв глаза, глядя на них с Джимом. Учитывая, что для него прошло всего несколько минут, было чему удивляться. Буквально недавно в транспортаторную зашли капитан и глава медицинского отдела в форменках. Обратно же они поднялись в незнакомой одежде, с совершенно другими прическами, и у каждого вдобавок висела сумка за плечом. А у капитана плюс к этому — большой чёрный футляр за спиной. Как тут не раскроешь от удивления рот?  
— Вольно, Беннет.  
— К..капитан...  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. А сейчас, я думаю, нам сначала стоит дойти до своих кают.  
— К-конечно...  
Джим раскрыл коммуникатор:  
— Спок.  
— Да, капитан?  
— Через час совещание командного состава. Расскажу о том, как прошли переговоры. И не только.  
— Принято. Докладываю, что на поверхности планеты в районе вашего прибывания пять минут назад были отмечены возмущения геомагнитных и энергетических полей.  
— Думаю, я смогу удовлетворить твое любопытство по этому поводу, Спок. Конец связи.  
Они шагали, плечом к плечу, по коридорам корабля. Для них обоих прошло множество дней, здесь же ничего не изменилось. Члены экипажа, встречавшиеся на пути, застывали на месте, стоило им увидеть своих офицеров, но это была мелочь. Маккой чувствовал себя странно. Он ждал, что возвращение на Энтерпрайз что-то изменит в нём, в них с Джимом, но всё осталось так же.  
— Джим, после совещания зайди в медотсек, нужно будет сделать тесты и провести осмотр.  
— Как скажешь, Боунс. После совещания — я весь твой.  
— Чёрт, отнесись к этому серьёзно, мы проделали длинный путь, над нами ставили эксперименты эти невидимые сволочи... — Маккой не договорил, потому что его рот накрыли мягкие губы капитана. Прямо посреди коридора, где мог увидеть любой.  
— Ты знаешь, я отношусь более чем серьёзно, Боунс, и я не шучу. — Всё что сказал Джим, прежде чем пойти в свою каюту.  
Ладно, не осталось так же. Стало гораздо лучше, всё-таки признался себе Леонард.

Совещание длилось недолго. Говорил, в основном, Кирк, рассказывая о развитой бестелесной цивилизации на планете под ними, о перемещении во времени и на Землю, о том, как они добирались назад. Большинство моментов он пропустил, сказав лишь, что им пришлось нелегко, но было в цивилизации Земли того времени и свое очарование. Маккой заметил, как Ухура разглядывает их кольца, а затем переводит взгляд с него на Джима и обратно. Но она промолчала, за что он был ей благодарен. Всему свое время. И хотелось всё-таки пройти обследование, в том числе и обследование мозга, несмотря на утверждения тех существ о том, что они подверглись воздействию только на центры памяти.

Исследования и тесты ничего не дали, только информацию о постепенной потере искусственной памяти у них обоих. И о том, что иногда бывает трудно сохранить самообладание и на заняться любовью в медотсеке. Оказалось, у Джима кинк на секс в больничной койке, что смешило Леонарда и одновременно заставляло ворчать, потому что больничная койка вещь в целом многофункциональная, но для секса никак не предназначенная. Ночевали в основном у Маккоя, потому что, цитируя дословно: «В тот раз, когда мы трахались в ванной, кто-то туда случайно зашёл и сразу вышел, нет, мне не показалось, Джим, кто ещё это мог быть, кроме Спока, у вас же с ним смежные каюты!».

Через пару дней, в конце одной из своих смен, Леонард зашёл к Джиму, подписать кое-какие документы. Тот уже был свободен и сидел, перебирая струны на гитаре. Меланхоличный мотив, который Леонард, казалось, уже слышал когда-то. Маккою бросилась в глаза рубашка, надетая на Джиме. Не звезднофлотская майка или обычная гражданская футболка, а та самая — в которой он «первый раз» увидел Кирка в баре на Земле. Маккой прислонился к переборке и некоторое время просто стоял и слушал, вспоминая. Взгляд его блуждал по каюте, пока не наткнулся на что-то знакомое на одной из полок встроенного в стену стеллажа. Серый камень неправильной формы, размером не больше куриного яйца. Почему он выглядел так знакомо? Джим дождался, пока отзвенит последняя нота, и отложил гитару.  
— Боунс, ты по делу, да?  
— Ага. Решил не откладывать на следующую смену, надо кое-что подписать.  
— Хорошо. Ты как раз вовремя.  
— А что это за камень у тебя на полке? Мне кажется, я где-то его видел.  
— Не только его, но и множество других, похожих на него. — Кирк мягко улыбнулся. — На Уотершипском холме. У тебя тоже ведь где-то хранится похожий оттуда, только размером с кусочек гальки. Я видел, как ты его подобрал, когда мы второй раз туда забрались. И сам решил прихватить сувенир на память.  
Маккой подумал о маленьком невзрачном камешке, который хранился в глубине его шкафа, и смущённо перекатился с пяток на носки.  
— А ещё я давно хотел тебе сказать, но как-то не было подходящего момента, Боунс. Точнее, не так... — Кирк посмотрел на свою гитару и погладил гриф, будто размышляя, как лучше сформулировать мысль.  
— Не пугай меня, Джим.  
— Помнишь, ты всё переживал, что нам промыли мозги? Так вот, я в это не верил с самого начала, потому что я влюблён в тебя еще с Академии, со второго курса где-то, наверное. Ну вот. Теперь ты знаешь.  
— Со второго курса? Ты прикалываешься что ли?  
— Нет. Просто я не замечал, что интересен тебе, что ты хочешь меня, вот и старался не испортить дружбу. Типа того. Но если бы я сказал тебе об этом на Земле, после того падения, ты бы решил, что я манипулирую, так что я не стал, — он как-то беззащитно пожал плечами.  
— Ты просто сумасшедший, Джим, — кое-как смог выдохнуть Маккой, чувствуя, как трепыхается сердце в груди.  
— Ага. И ещё, у меня тоже для тебя есть документы на подпись, — продолжил Кирк изменившимся тоном. — Я всё заполнил, осталось подмахнуть. — Он кивнул в угол каюты.  
Леонард подошёл к столу и взял в руки падд. Открыт падд был на странице заявления для заключения брака.  
— И жили они долго и счастливо?.. — растерянно пробормотал он.  
— Насчёт этого обещать не могу, ты же сам твердишь всё время про опасности в космосе, Боунс. Но если я завтра не расскажу Чехову, откуда у нас с тобой одинаковые кольца на пальцах, боюсь, нас с тобой подстережёт и призовёт к ответу весь командный состав корабля.  
Маккой пролистал в конец. Подпись Джима уже стояла. Он поставил свою и нажал на кнопку отправки заявления. Поднял голову и посмотрел в сияющие глаза Джима.  
— Не призовёт. — Только и сказал он в ответ.


End file.
